


Things You Said At 1am

by akeijis



Series: Things you said... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Late Night Conversations, Studying, Supportive Friendship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late-Night Studying/Conversation IwaOi Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said At 1am

Oikawa hadn’t intended to be up this late.  The work he had been putting off all week was taking longer than he had anticipated.  But he guessed this was his punishment for procrastinating so long.  Music was blaring through his headphones as his pen moved across the lines of his notebook.  

His head jerked up when his headphones were pulled off his ears.

“What are yo-”

“Do you know what time it is?”  Iwaizumi was glaring at him, one hand on his hip and one hand holding Oikawa’s headphones.

He glanced at the clock on the microwave.  “1:24.”

“Then why are you still awake?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and gestured around to the scattered papers and textbooks on the counter.  Iwaizumi was still glaring at him as he reached out, pulling his headphones out of his hand and sticking them back over his ears.  

He looked back down at his notebook, assuming Iwaizumi would just go back to sleep.  He was surprised when a water bottle was placed down next to him on the counter.  

“What are you doing?” he asked, pulling the headphones off his ears to rest around his neck. 

“Do your work," was the only response he got.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow again but complied, looking back down and trying to read a sentence he’d already read four times now.  He could barely focus his eyes enough to read it.  

The freezer was opened and closed and he could head Iwaizumi fumbling around in the cabinets, but he kept trying to read.  He only had a few more pages to get through now.  He glanced up when a bowl was put down next to the water bottle and Iwaizumi sat down on the stool next to his. 

“Shouldn’t you go to bed?” he asked, smiling slightly as he noticed that the bowl was full of ice cream.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi managed, his mouth full from the spoonful he’d just eaten.  “I can at least keep you company if you’re going to be up this late.”

“It might take another hour or so.”

“Doesn’t matter.”  Iwaizumi pulled one of the textbooks and Oikawa’s planner over to him and checked which problems he had to do before grabbing a spare pen.  “Give me a piece of paper.”

“You don’t have to he-”

“Shut up and give me paper.”  

Oikawa sighed before ripping one out of his notebook and handing it over.  

"You know that you can ask me to help you if you need it.  I don’t want you to push yourself until you pass out.  I’d rather lose an hour or so of sleep than let you overwork yourself again.”

Oikawa smiled.  

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://akeijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/akeiji5)


End file.
